beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Driger F
For the '''B-132 08 Driger Fang 0 Xtend', click here. Driger F is a Beyblade released under the Spin Gear System. This Beyblade is also the second Beyblade in the Driger series following the #35 Driger S. This Beyblade was designed with a special Gimmick Spin Gear featuring a free-spinning shaft designed to work in conjunction with an automatic clutch Blade Base for in-battle performance mode changes. This Beyblade was featured in the "Beyblade" and "Beyblade: V-Force" animes as well as the "Beyblade" manga as the signature Bey for character Ray Kon before he upgraded to a more advanced model. Bit Chip (BC): Driger (F Version) The Chip depicts Driger. Attack Ring (AR): Cross Fang * Weight: 5 grams Cross Fang depicts four symmetrical tigers. This Attack Ring sees use mainly in Right-spin Smash Attack customizations, which is provided by the protrusions acting as the tigers' bodies. However, these contact points do not protrude far enough from the AR and are not sharp enough to provide a powerful attack. Cross Fang can't be considered a competitive Attack Ring. Weight Disk (WD): Eight Balance *'Weight:' 14 grams. Spin Gear (SG): Right Spin Gear (Full Auto Clutch Ver.) *'Weight:' 7 Grams This Spin Gear features a metal shaft supported by a metal bearing that ends with a Metal Flat tip. The free-spinning shaft helps reduce the loss of spin when the Beyblade equipped with this part is hit by an opposing top. Customizations using this part, which were tested by WBO member Galaxy in 2011, had proven that the tip is particularly aggressive and hard to control, making it very useful for Attack-Type combos. Blade Base (BB): Full Auto Clutch * Weight: 15 grams This Blade Base can only hold the Right SG (Full Auto Clutch Ver.); this base has an increased weight respect to the others,due to the fact that it contains two springs blocked by two metal clips. Full Auto Clutch Base is very unbalanced, and can not be used for competitive purposes. Other Versions * Driger F (Hasbro - Metal Master Ver.) * Driger F (Hasbro - Hyperblade Ver.) * Clear Yellow Driger F (Takara - ??) * Clear Purple Driger F (Takara - ??) * Driger F (Takara - Burst) Gallery DRIGER_F.gif|Driger F Stats 147896.jpg|Driger F MetaL Masters Version (Hasbro Box) 280.jpg 1874.jpg|Top View 24478.jpg|3/4 View 13142.jpg DrigerFHyperblade.jpg 6950583919_fedc3c75e3_z.jpg 6955857263_cb9bea0631_z.jpg 6809747592_67ada5b9a4_k.jpg 6955859021_85fc7255e5_k.jpg 6955859667_8a7365808a_z.jpg 6809750016_c822ab2e4e_k.jpg 6955861459_4a375d8835_k.jpg 6955862609_79d2d33aab_k.jpg 6961195311_ee65dba250_k.jpg 6961195879_db1266cc5d_k.jpg 6961196545_0f66d5a6c3_k.jpg Driger Fang M.M..png Driger Fang M.M. side.jpg Driger Fang M.M. parts.jpg Driger Fang M.M. front.jpg Driger F Bit Chip.jpg CIMG0047.JPG CIMG0049.JPG CIMG0052.JPG CIMG0050.JPG Driger Fang attack ring.gif Eight Balance weight disk.gif Driger F Spin Gear.gif Driger F Full Auto Clutch base.gif Bey, Driger Fang Side view 5.jpg Bey, Driger Fang Side view 4.jpg Bey, Driger Fang Side view 3.jpg Bey, Driger Fang Side view 2.jpg Bey, Driger Fang Side view 1.jpg Bey, 2002 Driger F stats & parts.png Name in Other Languages Trivia Reference Category:Stubs Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Ray's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades